


Such a Tease

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, POV Bucky Barnes, Shuri - Freeform, Teasing, Walking away from violent chaos with one hand on their gun the other on their baby bump, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Bucky and Shuri, post fight, doing their thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/M'Baku, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!

Bucky finished firing and took a beat to listen. Everything was finally quiet. No enemies were popping up from the ground or dropping in from the sky or materializing out of thin air. He glanced to Shuri at his side. She still had her hand cannons up and at the ready. They were both breathing heavily, but she was grinning. Bucky shook his head. 

As they turned from the battlefield--weapons still ready because you never knew--Bucky rubbed the swell of his belly. His feet were killing him. His back was aching. And most of all, he had to pee. 

"Was this really necessary? Someone else could have done it."

"Maybe a battalion of someone elses," Shuri replied, grin getting somehow even wider. "We took care of the threat much more effectively."

"You know M'Baku would have killed you if something happened to the baby."

Shuri patted his stomach. She was the only one, besides M'Baku, who was allowed to touch it, unsolicited. And, well, the truth was that everyone was too scared to ask. He guessed if T'Challa wanted to or the queen, he'd have to allow it. But that was it. Anyone else, and Bucky would break their arm. 

"M'Baku knows I wouldn't let anything hurt the baby. You, maybe, but not the baby."

"Comforting, thanks."

"Besides, I don't want to hear about how bored you are after you've given birth. So, I'm helping you get your fill of bloodlust now."

Bucky shook his head. "I've had a couple of lifetimes worth of bloodlust, thanks. I just want to retire, hence," he indicated the bump before pushing his hair back. " _You_ are going to miss me. That's what this is."

"Yeah, right, Old Man."

"I gotta piss. I can't wait any longer. This kid has parked himself on my bladder and refuses to budge." He unzipped his fly and let out a long stream of urine knowing full well she was watching. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him or half a dozen--probably more--other men piss on a battlefield before. It was that she liked it, and Bucky knew it. 

He liked to tease Shuri both in the general sense and also sexually. M'Baku hardly minded. Their exclusivity wasn't entirely exclusive. And while M'Baku was only interested in men, it was smart to have a connection to Wakanda's ruling family. Shuri didn't want a serious attachment. Bucky had no issues with her testing out some of her more illicit technology when they were in the bedroom. Sex with M'Baku was intense and tender and also wild, and the calm simplicity of their domestic life was _exactly_ what Bucky wanted. Now, M'Baku was getting an heir, Bucky was getting some intensely amazing pregnancy sex along with a kid out of the deal, and Shuri was practically drooling as he shook himself off and zipped his pants back up. 

"You're such a tease," she said before kissing him hard but playfully. 

"Yeah." He grinned. "But you like it."


End file.
